


First Time With Kakashi

by sexuallylevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	First Time With Kakashi

\- He takes it pretty seriously and wants to make sure that your first time is amazing.

\- He starts off slow and soft until you two really get into it and he’s pounding into you and basking in the sound of you moaning his name.

\- Kakashi is pretty quiet, just letting out soft sighs and small grunts. But if you pull on his hair and clench around him when he hits your g-spot perfectly, you’ll get a full on moan to come out.

\- He makes sure not to be too rough that it would hurt but he alternates his pace from fast to slow, trying to drag it on as long as he can. 

\- Afterward, he’ll pull you close to him and run his fingers through your hair, a soft blush on his cheeks after replaying the recent events again in his head.


End file.
